<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Red Death's Mask by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957947">[Podfic] Red Death's Mask</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods'>Ravin_Pods (Ravin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Jossverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cover Art Welcome, Gen, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <i>Red Death's Mask</i> by DragonsPhoenix<br/><b>Author's summary:</b> Drusilla anticipates the carnage to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pod_O_Ween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Red Death's Mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/651626">Red Death's Mask</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix">DragonsPhoenix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="content"><h3>Streaming Audio</h3><p><audio></audio></p>
<h3>Download or Stream from Dropbox</h3>
<p></p><div class="content2"><p><a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/dinpcvvv82lo3wp/Red%20Death%27s%20Mask.mp3?dl=0">MP3</a>   |   00:01:08   |   1.16 MB</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you DragonsPhoenix for leaving permission to podfic.</p><p>This has been recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2020 for the prompt "Mask." </p><p>Thanks for listening.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>